


In Warm And Loving Arms

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Mikey, Leo, Raph, Donnie Relationship: Mikey/reader Request: I really love your stories, thank you for writing them! Could I please request a Michaelangelo x reader where his crush sleeps over at the layer, but she gets cold & scared and goes to his room? Maybe some confessions ensue? Thanks!





	

You could hear the rain lashing down outside and the thunder was closer than you would have liked. Even in the lair where the boys were talking loudly, there was still the harsh boom of the thunder which caused you all to quiet for a moment, then continue.   
You glance at the clock and nearly jump.   
It was nearly 11.30pm. You had only planned to stay till 9.30pm at the latest as it took you a good 45 minutes to walk home from here and it was a Friday night which meant drunk people and bad choices.   
“Jesus, guys. Sorry, I didn’t realise the time.” You stand up, grabbing your coat from the back of the sofa. Mikey had been sitting next to you with Donnie at the other side on the couch and Raph and Leo on the twin couch beside that. Splinter had went through to his own room about 8pm since he would get up early. Leo had said they wouldn’t do a patrol tonight due to the weather. Even the most skilled ninja couldn’t control the wind and due to their size it could really through them all off balance.   
You had stayed with them because of this, which lead to a great time. You loved spending time with them all. But mostly Mikey. While Leo and Raph can be a little much to handle and Donnie spoke gibberish about tech, you found you were drawn to the orange masked turtle.   
“You cant go out there. You will be hit by lightning or something.” Mikey whined, grabbing your jacket and attempting to pull it out of your hand.   
“I need to. Its late and im tired.” You pulled on your jacket but with no luck. Mikey held on tightly.   
“Hes right, [y/n]. Its too late and the weather is too bad. You can stay here if you want?” Leo offered, getting to his feet and turning off the TV which was just background noise.   
“You sure? I don’t want to intrude.” You let your grip on the jacket slip and Mikey tugged it out of you hand and nearly fell of the couch in the process.   
“Its decided. Donnie, you want to grab her some blankets?” Leo turned to Donnie who stood and walked out the room with a nod.   
“Oh this is going to be great! We’ve never had someone sleep over before! We can stay up late and have a midnight feast!” Mikey laughs as he throws your jacket over the other couch before grabbing you and pulling you back to sit.   
“Uh, Mikey, I hate to burst your bubble. But we kinda already did.” You giggled, motioning to the food that was scattered across the table and to the clock.   
“Yeah, now its time for the ‘sleep’ part.” Raph chuckled as Donnie walked back in with a few covers and pillows, handing them to you. Raph came over and pushed Mikey so he fell off the sofa which allowed you to place your pillows and covers there. Mikey just sat and sulked on the floor as you crawled under the covers.   
Reaching out, you began to play with the back of Mikeys mask, causing him to jump and turn to you.   
“Mikey. Bed.” Leo called over his shoulder just as Mikey had turned around. You saw Mikey flash Leo a dirty glance before pushing himself to his feet.   
“Night, [y/n].” Mikey smiles sweetly down at you as you bury yourself further under the covers.   
“Night, Mikey.” You mumble, yawning into the back on your hand.  
You called goodnight to the others and they all left. The room was now quiet and Leo had turned off the light. You looked around the dark room which you were so fond of. It didn’t look as friendly in the dark, it would seem.   
You closed your eyes and pulled the covers over your head, eventually drifting off into a light sleep.   
—— time skip —————  
You were jolted away when the crash of thunder echoed through the lair. You had had a terrible dream where you had to watch Mikey, Leo, Raph and Donnie fight a losing battle against the Shredder. You were shaking and tears were streaming down your cheeks as you remembered them lying around you, their body’s bloody and lifeless. All you could think of was running over to Mikey and trying to wake him up but nothing worked.   
Another crash of lightning make you jump as you tried to figure out where you were.   
The place was dark so you couldn’t see a thing and it was freezing.   
But as you sat up, you remembered you were in the lair. You jumped out of your bed and sprinted down the hall to Mikeys room.   
Even though you knew he was okay and you knew it was all a dream, you needed to see him just to make sure. You needed to see him smile at you and see his eyes light up like always.   
When you got to his room, you knocked on his door rather loudly. You were still shaking from the cold and the dream. You were thankful you had stopped crying but your cheeks were still wet and your eyes were no doubt red.   
You heard a groan from inside the room and suddenly guilt filled your whole body. You had woken him up.   
The door opened to reveal Mikey who was rubbing one eye with a fist.   
“[y/n]? whats wrong?” He asked you, the concern obvious in his voice despite him yawning half way through the sentence.   
“I-I had a dream. You and the others were hurt and I couldn’t wake you. And I just needed to make sure you were okay.” You looked away from him, regretting the decision to come to his room and wishing you had just stayed put till morning.   
You felt a hand cup your cheek and feel the wetness from your tears mixed with the coldness of your skin.   
“You’re freezing, [y/n].” Mikey then placed both his hands on your bare arms, feeling the coldness there just to make sure.   
“I know.” You were just about to apologies for waking Mikey when he picked you up and pulled you inside his room.   
“What on earth?” You exclaimed, trying to wriggle out of his arms but Mikey had you in a tight grip. You weren’t going anywhere soon. Mikey then lair you down in his bed, which was nice and warm not to mention soft. You gazed up at him with confusion as he pulled the covers over you.   
You couldn’t help but smile at the warmth that now surrounded your whole body, soothing your fears.   
You wondered how Mikeys room was so warm while the rest of the lair was cold but then you remembered Donnie telling you that they needed to be kept warm at night so he had rigged some heat device into each bedroom so that it was kept warm.   
You couldn’t help but curse Donnie for not doing it to the whole lair but that was pushed to the back of your mind when you noticed Mikey turn to walk away.  
You reach out of the warms to grab his hand, stopping him in his tracks.   
“Where are you going?” You asked, the fear of being alone again creeping back. You wanted him to sty with you. You felt safe when Mikey was around, even when there was nothing to be afraid of. He meant the world to you and you had deep feelings for him.  
“I was gonna go sleep on the couch.” Mikey said, pointing to the door in the direction of the living area but you pulled him back to the bed.   
“Theres enough room for us both. I cant push you out of your own bed.” You smile, pulled back the covers and pushing yourself back so you weren’t in the centre of the bed anymore.   
Mikey looked at you then the bed. He was obviously thinking if this was a good idea but you could almost see him saying ‘screw it’ in his mind and then he climbed in beside you. He lay on his side, facing you and you knew it was because he couldn’t sleep on his back. You wriggled down so your head was lying on the pillow facing him, your eyes closing.   
“[y/n]?” Mikeys voice echoed through your eyes in a soft whisper, as if he was checking if you were still awake.   
“hmm?” you opened your eyes, offering Mikey a lazy smile to show you were listening.   
“why did you come to me? I thought you would have gone to Leo or Raph if you were scared.” Mikey says as he avoids your gaze. You frowned slightly, wondering why Mikey was thinking about that. For a moment, you thought of saying that he was the closest but you knew that was a flat out lie because Raph was the closest to the living area.   
You decided to tell him the truth.   
“Because I always feel safest with you.” You whisper back to him, telling him it as though it were a secret as you looked away from him, missing Mikey staring at you with a look of shock. He always thought you thought of him as the odd one out. That was how he saw himself sometimes. Everyone else seemed to have a place in the family but he sometimes thought he got in the way.   
“Really?” He breaths, moving closer to you, his hand finding your waist. You mirrored the action, wriggling close into him till you were against his chest.   
Perhaps it was the darkness that was giving you the confidence or maybe it was the fear which was still at the back of your mind of losing him. But you decided that you had got this far telling him the truth.   
“Yes, Mikey, I love you.” You spoke clear this time, your voice not shaking because it was something you knew was true from your heart.  
You waited for a response but when you didn’t get one, the comfortable silence shifted to a painful awkward one.   
You were about to try and get up when sometime soft and warm pressed against your lips. You froze for a moment, wondering what was going on but then you felt them moving against your lips and you realised it was Mikey.   
He was kissing you. You wasted no time kissing him back, your arms running up his front so you could place them around his neck. He moved without breaking the kiss so he was half hovering over you, a hand either side for support.   
You moaned gently into the kiss, your heart exploding with joy.   
When Mikey pulled back, you were gasping for air a little having been so immerged in the kiss you forgot to breath.   
“I love you, too.” He whispered before he dived back down for another sweet kiss which you happily returned.   
You didn’t get much sleep that night but you didn’t mind. You were in warm and loving arms.


End file.
